Stereo systems are widely used products which enable a user to listen to radio broadcasts and record and playback music. Such systems may include components such as an AM/FM tuner, one or more record/playback cassette decks, speakers, a CD player and others. Recently, there has been a demand on the part of consumers for stereo systems which are substantially reduced in size. These systems, which are known as micro component systems or micro systems, are desirable since they occupy relatively small areas in a home. Further, they are sufficiently compact and lightweight so as to enable a user to conveniently move the micro system from room to room in a house.
Micro systems typically include a front panel having various controls and a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). The display provides information related to the operation of the micro system such as the volume level, track number of the music selection being played, time remaining, the sound and CD play mode selected and others. However, in order to accommodate the amount of information that needs to be displayed, the LCD is relatively large in size and thus occupies a substantial portion of the front panel. This undesirably increases the size and weight of the micro system. Further, the addition of components or functions to the micro system will result in a further increase in the size of the LCD, thus further increasing the size of the micro system.
In order to load the CD into the CD player in such systems, a disc tray mechanism may be utilized. In use, the tray slides or moves out of the CD player to enable loading of the CD. The tray is then brought back into the CD player wherein the CD is placed in position for playback. However, this configuration has a disadvantage in that the CD is hidden. As such, identifying information, such as the music group or track titles, and graphics which may be included on the CD, cannot be seen. Alternatively, the CD player may have a door-type cover which is swung open to enable loading of the CD and subsequently closed to enable playback. Such doors typically include a small window which enables a user to see a portion of the CD. However, such systems still require the use of an LCD to display operational information for the micro system.